ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Sentient Races
This is a compilation page for basic information about each sentient race represented in the Material Plane. See also Monsters of the Material Plane. Common Races Dwarves * Most dwarven society exists underground in the Underdark, along the southern part of the Greyspine Mountains and all throughout the Violet Peaks. Mining outposts and trade towns are built in caves near the surface or in mountain dells, for ease of access for other sentient races. Dwarves tend to speak in a Scottish or Irish accent, and are often considered to be the finest metal- and stone-workers in all the planes. They pride themselves in their work and show keen interest in a challenging commission. Dwarves hate the Drow almost as much as the elves do. Elves * Once a unified people at the beginning of the Verdant Era, the elves slowly split apart into separate societies which came to be regarded as separate races. Some have left this plane and formed communities in the Heavens and the less dangerous planes. They are skilled artisans, and their works are impossibly strong for all their delicacy. ** Sun Elves (Árevar) inhabit most of the continent of Indasil, and are also quite common in Ennorath along the Bay of Anor. They prefer the warm climate, and of all elves have the greatest affinity for the sea. They remain great students of magic and lore, and all aspiring scholars desire to study in the halls of the ancient libraries and monasteries of Indasil. ** Moon Elves (Isilvar) are far rarer now than they used to be, once ruling the region now known as the Tenerith. They have mingled with other races far more than their kindred, and are growing rarer with each passing generation. Most can be found east of the Greyspine or in small communities in Indasil and Eoroden. ** Snow Elves (Ninquar) are nomadic, roving the cold northern reaches in a lifestyle dominated by the stars and the moving of game. Incredibly rare and not known to most people in the rest of the continent. they find solace in their isolation, and though they are friendly to other races they prefer to wander for most of their lives. ** Wood Elves (Laicar) dominate the forests of Taurelondë and other areas of wilderness in the Material Plane. The most fey of the races, these elves tend to be xenophobic and hard to find, befriending wilder races and beasts more often than humans and other majority sentients. Humans * A constant across most of the kingdoms of Ennorath, they are divided into several realms. ** In Deloran, humans tend to have an old-medieval-european society, built upon fealty and loyalty. Society here is not outright xenophobic, but does approach unfriendliness with other races, especially wood elves and half-orcs. ** Eoroden is the oldest human kingdom, and is powerful as a result. Having stood as a bastion against many terrors and threats throughout the years, they are a hard and sturdy people. The brusque hospitality of the country is charming in its way, but even the weakest of them grimly step forward when their families and homes are threatened. ** The Narviks, or Northmen, are a hard people that have settled in the Tenerith. Clans also roam the northern reaches. Merry and jovial, they also fight with passion and glee, tracing their technique and lineage to old dwarven alliances. ** Nodor was once a great and prosperous trade kingdom that dominated the south of Ennorath, until the Drow and a plague of dragons hit them one after the other. Now the realm is split into many, and their people begin to flourish again, mingling with every other race under the sun. Half-Elves * These exist where humans and elves mingle most. They are most common in the Emerald Realms along the eastern coast of Ennorath, but are also often found in South Nodor and Eoroden. Not really forming a society themselves, they fit in well in most other kingdoms, besides the deepest parts of Indasil and much of Deloran. Gnomes * Intelligent, long-lived, but incredibly secluded, gnomes are very like wood elves, except for one key fact - they love to learn and interact with others. Most are inquisitive and book-smart, and tend to go on pilgrimages or adventures at some point in their lives, returning home to act on what they have learned. Travellers to a gnomish village are usually very well-received - assuming that a traveller even finds the village to begin with. Half-Orcs * Much milder than their orcish ancestors, most half-orcs in this world are born from unions between other half-orcs, as orcs themselves are not very common. They have their own realms as well, and although they are mistrustful of outsiders, they are fiercely loyal and quite insightful when dealing in politics. Halflings in particular are welcome in the kingdoms of Emyn Nir and Ichtal, as half-orcs have long remembered a war to free Micheldell from oppression. * Towards the north of the Tenerith, a half-orc populace exists as well, though there they are more brutish and violent, the orc blood not being so diluted in their history. Halflings * Pleasant and jovial, halflings inhabit the midlands of Ennorath, Emyn Nir, the Emerald Realms, and the part of Indasil known as Micheldell, though you are sure to find at least one halfling farmer where there is fertile land. Those close to Indasil are mistrustful of elves in general, and their society does not mix. Uncommon Races Goliaths * Wandering the northern lands above the Emerald Realms and Deloran, these mountain-dwellers have a strange, spartan, harsh society that focuses on survival of the fit and a strong sense of community. To outsiders, their ways may seem cruel or heartless, as they tend to exile those who cannot pull their weight or grow old or sickly beyond aid. When they mingle with other cultures, they often have no sense of social customs or boundaries, though they do learn after a while, if they choose to remain. Dragonborn * Incredibly rare in all but the largest port towns, these scaly humanoids hail from the continent of Risilia to the east. It is said that they were long ago born of half-dragons, and indeed they have many dragon motifs in their culture. Their customs are markedly different. Those of the chromatic spectrum tend to be rather blunt or shrewd, while the metallic ones are a bit more charming or mischievous. This is not exclusive, but the stereotype does exist. Other races sometimes judge them based on their scale color, but other dragonborn understand that the scales have no bearing on the personality underneath. Tieflings * Tieflings are not an established “cursed race”, but a product of an interracial union between a tiefling or a fiend and a different sentient humanoid (or another tiefling). Most tieflings trace their lineage back to a cambion, incubus, or succubus. Until diluted by 9 generations, tiefling blood is always the dominant racial trait. Thus, even one sexual encounter between a fiend and a humanoid sentient can spawn dozens of tieflings in future generations. They tend to be shunned in society, especially in small towns, but savvy people understand that tieflings can be very useful allies, intelligent conversationalists, and… talented partners. Rare Races Aarakocra Aasimar * Appearing elven to those who do not know what they are really, these beings are possibly the rarest of those listed here, being children of a union between an angel (typically) and a human. Most exist through a very unique series of circumstances, and to meet one is a once-in-a-lifetime occurence. Centaurs Eladrin * Extremely rare on this plane, Eladrin mostly hail from the Heavens, where their race stems from a mix of elven and celestial blood. Fair by elven standards, and stunning by others, they share most of their defining racial traits with the Aasimar. Firbolgs Genasi Half-Dryads * Half-dryads are incredibly rare, with most originating in the Feywild and finding their way to the Material Plane through various means. Elusive and solitary, most inherit the love of nature that their wood spirit mothers all share, and have an innate understanding of the plants and beasts of the forest. Kenku Kobolds Lizardfolk Tabaxi * Hailing from an island of Risilia known as Kultaka, the tabaxi are humanoid felines that almost all share an insatiable curiosity and desire to explore. They can be obsessive, but they can also be fickle, finding joy more in the journey to a goal than the goal itself. As opposed to their dragon neighbors, tabaxi do not hoard material wealth, but instead favor relics, rare or unique finds, and artifacts of magical power. Many even go so far as to seek out the answers to such an item's history, wishing to know the stories behind its creation and existence. (6-7' tall) Tritons Yuan-Ti Purebloods Category:Races Category:For Players